


Writings

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: I usually stay away from these, M/M, Soulmate AU, but I had this idea, but you guys can read it i guess, i forgot why i wrote it, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Craig doesn't like the idea of soulmates. No one, not even fate tell's Craig Tucker what to do. So when writing starts appearing on his wrist, he tries to give fate his favorite finger by dating his best friend.





	Writings

Soulmate

  
Craig wished for a world where the universe didn't magically determined his soulmate. He had grown up with his parents fighting. They weren't abusive but they didn't act like soulmates should. They didn't even act like best friends. His dad’s parents were the same. As we're his dad's. Obviously the universe didn't know how to choose a suitable soulmate for the Tucker's.

In the fourth grade, they had sex ed. After being told writing would appear on each other after puberty, including tattoos, Craig was determined to never let that happen. He wasn't going to write or draw on himself, nor was he going to acknowledge anything that appeared. 

“GAH! W-what if your soul mate is a serial killer!?” Tweek yelled.

“Well Tweek, that just means that's who you were meant to be with, mkay?”

“What if it's another guy though?” Cartman asked disgusted.

“Well being gay is a choice, so that's something you'll have to live with.” Mr Macky turned back to the board.

“How is it a choice if that's what was meant to be?” Kyle asked.

“Well just because they are your soulmate doesn't mean you have to be with them. You can choose not to marry them.”

“But you just said that it was who you were meant to be with if it was a serial killer. But not if it's a dude?”

“Do you want detention Kyle?”

“No, I want this to make sense. The universe magically chooses who we are meant to be with, but if it chooses someone of the same gender, then it doesn't count? How does that make sense?”

“GAH! I don't want the universe to choose for me! What if I'm with a murderer or something? Jesus Christ! I'll have to help bury the bodies!”

“Yeah. I don't like the idea of something unknown telling me what to do.” Craig added.

“What if I just want to have sex?”

“That's how you get aids and die, Kenny. A woman's vagina is riddled with diseases.”

“No soulmates! No soulmates!” Cartman began chanting. All the boys began chanting too. 

For the first time, Craig didn't feel alone. Others out there rejected the idea of soulmates as well.

***

Craig took a deep breath. He didn't want this. He had been actively avoiding this whole soulmate thing. Had been careful about marking his skin. Had been careful about showing skin in case his soulmate marked their skin. He sweated his ass off wearing a hoodie all the time just to make sure. And for the seventeen years he had been alive, he hadn't had to deal with it.

He wasn't alone on his conquest to give the finger to soulmates. Tweek was so paranoid about his soulmate being a serial killer or an accountant, he freak out and walk away from anyone who used the word. He had gotten slightly better since they were 10 but was still bad.

Kenny was also with them in the anti-soulmate party. He just wished to date and fuck who he wanted. Craig understood it, and if Kenny wasn't so we'll know for his sex-capades, he would have dated the blonde. After all, Kenny was very attractive.

Craig instead chose to stay single. Keeping only Tweek as a close friend and harboring a crush on him. He knew Tweek wouldn't judge him for liking him, he already knew he liked guys. He was more afraid of Tweek's reaction to being asked out. Yet at this moment, he was willing to risk their friendship. 

**6:38**

Nothing threatening really. Quite innocent. Just the time. An hour in the future. And it was on Craig's wrist. Except he didn't write it.

Craig closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping it was just an illusion caused by studying and too much practice. He slowly opened his eyes. Disappointment set in as he realized this was real and not going away.

He wasn't going to let this control him. He wasn't going to become like his parents. Fate wasn't going to chose who he spent his life with.

Craig picked up his phone and sent Tweek a quick message. Instantly, he had a reply. He shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his jacket and left the house. He was a man on a mission. 

Mr and Mrs Tweak waved at Craig as he entered the shop. He gave them a slight nod as he entered the back room. Sure enough, Tweak was bent over, looking through the cupboards. Craig smiled. He liked that butt. 

The blonde stood up and quickly turned to Craig. Craig watched as his emotions changed from fear and paranoia to relaxed.

“Glad you made it okay. H-how is studying going?”

“Terrible.”

“A-are your parent’s fighting again?”

“Nah, I just couldn’t concentrate. I need to talk to you.”

Craig watched as Tweek attempted to hold back his panic. “JESUS CHRIST! You’re breaking up with me!? Gah! I knew this day would come!”

Craig grabbed Tweeks hands before he could start pulling his hair out. “Dude, I told you, you would have to manifest into Cartman for me to stop being your friend. I want to do the opposite. I want to go on a date with you.”

“A-are you a bunch of gnomes stacked on one another?”

Craig was momentarily taken back by the question. “No, dude. Have you been watching Gravity Falls again?” The look on Tweeks face told Craig everything. “Nevermind. I like you. As more than a friend. I was hoping we could go on a date and possibly see where it takes us.”

Craig held his breath. Any minute now Tweek would begin voicing any and all doubts he had. Craig thought of an answer to anything he felt Tweek would be concerned over.

“I-I would like that.”

Craig was floored. “Really?”

“Oh God! You're not having second thoughts are you? Jesus Christ! I-I knew this was too good to be true!”

“I'm not taking it back. I'm shocked you like me also.” Craig gave Tweek a slight kiss. “How about Friday night?”

“O-okay.”

***

Craig pulled at his sleeve, making sure his wrist was covered. His soulmate had been kind enough to not wash the time off his wrist and he didn't want Tweek to see. He gave the blonde a slight smile. 

“Are you okay?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah dude, just a little nervous I guess.”

Tweek let out a chuckle. “Isn't this supposed to be the other way?”

Craig shrugged. 

“Oh my God, Craig! Flirt a little, would you!” Craig looked up at Kenny and glared. “Knock it off.”

“Why should I take advice from you?”

“Because, as a man whore, I got the skills to woo,” Kenny stated and winked at Craig.

If this wasn't Tweek's favorite place to eat, Craig would have chosen a different place. Why he liked City Wok, Craig would never know. 

Kenny sat next to Craig and prepared to take their order. “Tweek,” he said softly, almost seductively to the blonde. “The City shrimp is subpar tonight. Might I suggest the… pork instead?”

Craig pondered a moment how Kenny made  _ that _ sound sexy. He looked over at Tweek's confused, blushing face and realized he liked that look on the other. Tweek slowly nodded his head and Kenny turned to Craig.

Craig's heartbeat picked up a bit. He did his best not to let it show. “Craig,” it was like Kenny was moaning his name. “Your usual? Steaming hot egg rolls and chicken,” His finger traced a pattern on the back of Craig's hand, “smothered in sweet and sour sauce.”

Something in Craig told him he needed to one up Kenny. He thought he could seduce Craig, and honestly he could, but not without a challenge. Kenny thought he knew the two of them so well.

“I want the City Beef.”

Both blondes focused on Craig. 

“I’m not sure you're getting the point here,” Kenny said slowly in his normal voice. “The point was to seduce, not try and be manly and kill yourself in the process.”

“I want the City Beef,” Craig stated more firmly. 

“It's your funeral.” Kenny wrote down their order, stood up and turned to Tweek. “Give me a call when he dies from this.” He gently squeezed Tweek's shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.

“C-Craig, a-are you okay?” 

Craig turned his attention back to his date. The blonde's face was still flushed but still looked concerned.

“Yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted something different. Hey, did you see the new episodes of  _ Our Alien History _ ?”

Tweek went into a rant about the show, effectively distracting them from his terrible mistake. His reminder came with the food where Kenny offered to get him a new plate for no extra charge. Craig took a big bite of his food. Kenny gave Tweek a soft smile and winked before leaving the two.

Craig pushed and picked at his food as they ate and talked. He wasn't surprised when Kenny gave him a knowing grin and set down a to-go box with their check. 

“I hope everything was… satisfying.” Kenny said in his sultry voice.

“Boy! Over here!”

Kenny's face displayed annoyance for a second before he put on his forced happy face and walked away. Craig on the other hand was just annoyed. He glared at the man as Kenny left to answer him.

“You wanna-”

“-get out of here before we both get pissed?”

Craig's heart swelled. He knew Tweek was as pissed as he was. Tweek threw $40 onto the table, the motion caused his sleeve to pull up a little. Craig sat there a moment. Tweek had writing in the same spot on his wrist. Tweek had the same time written on his wrist. Tweek was his soulmate.

“Are you stupid?” 

Craig was pulled out of his thoughts. Tweek stood before him, ready to leave. He could hear the rude man talk down to Kenny. He grabbed his go box, winked at Tweek, and acted as if he was going to leave. He loosened the top of his box and threw it at the man, pretending to trip. Years of basketball and baseball paid off in this moment. The box grazed past Kenny's head and landed on the man’s head, upside down. Craig held his position as he let the beauty of City Beef running down the man's face sink in.

“How dare you! You did that on purpose!”

“I did no such thing.” Craig stated. He didn't even sound apologetic.

“Then apologize!” Craig watched the man's face turn a deep shade of red.

“No.”

“Do you know who I am!?” The man bellowed. 

“Don't know. Don't care. You're being rude. I feel like you owe me an apology. And Kenny here for being rude to him. Along with everyone else in the restaurant for being so loud.”

“Me? Apologise? That's absurd! I have nothing to apologise for! I will-”

The man didn't finish. Tweek tripped and spilled his food on the man as well. He stood there in shock, mouth agape, City Beef running down his face as City Pork ran down his suit. Craig knew he was smirking. He couldn't help it.

“You-” he pointed from Tweek to Craig “-and you. Are done.”

“I-I-it was a-an accident.”

“No. Done. I'm going to have you both thrown in jail.”

“For what? Accidentally soiling your suit?” Craig crossed his arms and smirked harder. 

“Assault! And harass-”

“Oh God, sir! I am so sorry about all this!”

Craig looked to see Kenny pull a dirty rag out of the table cleaning water. They had seen him clean up vomit with it upon entering the restaurant. Now he was wiping off the man's face with it.

“No! Stop! You imbecile! Stop trying to help!”

Craig could tell Kenny was enjoying all of this. The man's white shirt was soon soaked with dirty water. The ruckus had brought out Tuong Lu Kim, who only added to the confusion by trying to undress the man.

Suddenly the man's date stood up and smacked his face. Everyone in the small restaurant stilled.

“You lying sack of shit! Your soulmate is still alive! I hope you burn in hell!”

For good measure, she poured soy sauce on his head and left. Sure enough on the man's arm, a message could be seen asking if he had hustled her yet. Craig didn't care. It was none of his business anymore, but the fire in Kenny's eyes was quite noticeable. 

“Dennis, go home. You have too much excitement for one night. I can handle.”

Kenny didn't say a word as he left the dining area. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and escorted him out of the restaurant. As they rounded the corner to go to his car, Kenny came out of the back of the restaurant and ran up to the couple. 

“Hey, sorry about your guy's leftovers. I feel so bad for your loss so I snagged you a couple of these.” Kenny handed the pair two coupons for a free meal. He knew the food was on purpose.

“Thanks dude!” Tweek turned to Craig. “Date next week?”

“We are dating. So yeah.”

Craig noticed a strange expression cross Kenny's face, but quickly vanished. “Have fun with that. I have someone's ass to go beat. Trying to swindle lonely, soulmate-less ladies. What the fuck is wrong with people?”

That night, Craig laid in bed, unable to sleep. He kept thinking of Kenny and Tweek. He had never wanted to know his soulmate. Never wanted to meet them. Yet his soulmate turned out to be someone he had known for most of his life. Craig actually liked Tweek. He was dating him because he really liked him. He couldn't help but think of his parents who argued and fought and were soulmates. He didn't want to be like them.

He thought of Kenny who flirted heavily with him and Tweek and thought of dating him. He liked Kenny well enough on his own and he truly wanted to give fate the finger. Plus the other teen had never been big on the whole soulmate train. 

Craig opted for ignoring the whole situation. He really liked Tweek and wanted to see where dating would go. But he had a hard time keeping his thoughts solely on Tweek with Kenny throwing the moves on both of them. Not heavily, but enough so that Tweek knew he was flirting with both of them. 

But Tweek, despite how he seemed to randomly mention Kenny, was as into Craig as he was into the blonde. Dating just seemed to be an extension onto their friendship. A nice extension that usually ended with them making out on Craig's bed.

When summer rolled around, Token, Jimmy, and Cartman started to make plans for one last get together before they all went off to college. Token’s parents had bought a new RV and we're allowing him to drive it to California for a week. So it was planned, all the boys were going on one last trip together.

Craig had decided to tell Tweek they were soulmates, but he needed it to be perfect. The opportunity arises the last night on the beach. He had found a nice little hidden alcove on the beach the second day they were there. And with the rest of the group distracted by Stan and Kyle arguing like an old married couple, it was a good time to escape unnoticed. 

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him off. A surprise waited for them there. Craig took a moment to really appreciate the blonde and how at peace he seemed to be looking out into the ocean. 

Kenny turned to the two and gave them a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Hey lovers. Come here for a nice go in the sand?”

“Or just to be romantic away from those assholes.” Craig responded. “What brings you here?”

Kenny gave them both a curious look. “Contemplating some things.”

“Like what? M-maybe we could help you out.”

Craig was a little surprised at Tweek volunteering their help. He usually avoided things out of fear of fucking up. Kenny looked equally surprised.

“It's fine. It's stupid.”

“Nothing is stupid if it worries you. At least that's what Craig says.”

Craig could see the emotions in Kenny's eyes. His smile softened. “Thanks, Tweek, but I don't… I'm not…”

Craig's heart started pounding. Suddenly he felt as nervous as the day he asked Tweek out. Was Kenny about to confess his feelings for one of them?

The blonde’s face feel as he stared directly at Tweek. “I'm happy for you both, I really am. I want you both to be together forever. Really give this soulmate thing the finger. But I have to tell you, in case you ever change your mind later. Craig, we're soulmates.”

“What?” Craig and Tweek echoed.

“We're not soulmates.” Craig stated.

“Yes we are. I saw the time you wrote on your wrist that night you threw your food on McAsshole.”

“What? I didn't write it! I saw it on Tweek's wrist when he paid that night! Tweek, you and I are soulmates.”

The normally twitchy blonde stood motionless in the sand. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly a jar. He slowly turned to Kenny.

“I-I-I saw it on your wrist when you were taking our order. I-I-I thought you both knew because you two were acting so weird that night.”

Craig couldn't believe this. He didn't want one soulmate, yet he had ended up with two. He began laughing at the situation. He wasn't sure the other two had wanted soulmates either. And now they were all three connect for life. 

His laughter caught the other two off guard but soon they too joined him in laughing.

When they settled down a bit Craig turned to Tweek. “I came out here to tell you we were soulmates.”

“Gah! I thought you were going to break up with me. Kenny had been flirting with you so much-”

“Us.” Craig correct. “He has been flirting with us.”

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. “I had to make sure neither of you could be led into temptation.”

“Y-you are very tempting.” Tweek blushed at his words.

“I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

Tweek grabbed Kenny's hand. “You don't have to leave. W-we are all in this together now.”

“Thanks but, I kind of need to process having two soulmates after so long of hoping fate would give me none.” He kissed Tweek's forehead. “I'll see you around though.”

***

Craig looked at his dad. It was as if his eyes had been opened. He had never seen his dad with short sleeves before and now he knew why. His dad had a tattoo on his arm that his mom didn't. They weren't soulmates.

His dad paused with the water glass halfway to his mouth and stared at Craig.

“You two aren't soulmates?” He asked in his normal monotone and even voice.

“No. And neither were your grandparents. Nor mine.”

“Who is yours then?” 

His dad shrugged and pulled down a bottle of alcohol. He took a drink and held the bottle out for Craig. He took it and drank like he had done this before. He had, but he wasn't telling his dad that.

“They were people I never met. By the time writing started showing up on my arms, they acted like they already knew each other so I never got involved in it.” His dad took another drink and out the bottle away. “You have to understand son, anything other than a male and a female was considered wrong. So I did the only thing I could, I married Laura who had also never known her soulmate.”

“Is that the Tucker curse?”

His dad gave him a curious look. “Why are you worried about such things?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Don't pretend like you don't know you're adopted.”

Craig's heart stilled. “I'm adopted?”

“You didn't know? I thought that's why you've been acting so weird towards your mother and I. You overheard us talking about it when you were younger.”

“It's because you two fight so much and made it so I never wanted to find my soulmate, not that that matters anymore either! Is Ruby adopted?”

“No, we had her after adopting you.’

“Glad we had this talk.” Craig left the kitchen without looking back and went back to his room.

He grabbed a pen and sat on his bed. His heart raced at the thought of writing on himself. He had been actively avoiding it his whole life. Yet at this moment, his arm called to him. His dad was only married to his mom, who he discovered weren't his actual parents, because he didn't want to be in a normal relationship. Their relationship molded his view on soulmates all for it to be a lie. He felt lost and confused. But two people were just a pen stroke away that could help him. 

_ So, I just discovered I'm adopted.  _ Craig wrote. He knew Tweek was awake but he wasn't sure about Kenny.

_ I thought you knew _ Tweek's handwriting appeared. 

A tingle caused him to look at his other arm. He forgot Kenny was left handed.  _ Yeah dude. Like everyone knows you're adopted. _

Craig smiled a little.  _ Assholes. Well did you know my parents aren't soulmates? And basically everything I've based my dislike of this whole thing on has been a lie? _

_ Did not know that one. So, what does this mean for you? _

Kenny had a good question but Craig wasn't sure. He sat on his bed thinking. He had only known about having two soulmates for a few days. He new how terrible his parents relationship with his dad not wanting to be in anything other than a hetero relationship and he wouldn't force it upon his soul mates. He also wouldn't force this relationship if it wasn't wanted.

***

Craig walked slowly back to the house. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home, it was just he wanted to enjoy this moment. He felt truly at peace for the first time in his life. Everything just seemed perfect to him. He opened the front door and was greeted by the most delicious smell of his short life which meant Tweek was testing out new recipes.

He headed to the kitchen, calling out for his boyfriend. He was greeted by two blondes and instantly he felt like nothing could make his life better.

“Back all ready?” Craig asked giving Kenny a kiss.

“Yeah, my trip was cut short.” Craig didn't like the way Kenny said cut, which means he died and came back. “But I did manage to get an old German recipe from a nice Grandma in a full cat furry suit.”

“GAH! You could leave that part out!”

“That's the best part. Germany was pretty interesting. I did manage to make all three days of the convention so that worked out nicely.”

“Any cute fans?” Tweek asked. 

They had an agreement that Kenny could see anyone he wanted, he just had to tell his Craig and Tweek. At first Tweek was worried about getting something from Kenny. The worry was still there but less prominent.

“Tons! Apparently Germany is big into the furry art. But I didn't have sex with any of them. I couldn't stop seeing your adorable face when I looked at them. And I realized, I've got the kinkiest sex a man could ask for right here.”

Tweek blushed a bit. “So what? You're done having random sex then?”

Kenny paused a moment and looked at Craig as if really thinking about it. Craig didn't mind either way. He wasn't going to force Kenny into something he didn't want. He loved both of his blondes equally.

“Yeah, I believe so.”

With that one sentence, Craig knew his life just got a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my this trash. Feedback, comments, complaints, requests, just everything. Everything is welcome.


End file.
